Deepening treachery
by Rosie
Summary: Everyday Sam grows more and more concerned for Frodo Gollum is constantly muttering to himself and plotting under his breath. The Ring has blinded Frodo to Sam words of warning and only when he is captured does he realise what he has done.


**Deepening treachery **

**Summary**: RETURN OF THE KING FILM SPOILERS!

Everyday Sam grows more and more concerned for Frodo; Gollum is constantly muttering to himself and plotting under his breath. The Ring has blinded Frodo to Sam words of warning and only when he is captured does he realise what he has done. There is no Sam to save him now. Frodo betrayed him…

**Sam's POV**

Day by day we've marched onwards with… that Thing constantly muttering under its breath switching from Sméagol to Gollum or whatever it's suppose to be. 

I'm sick of it!  Cursing and purring, his eyes always watching Mr. Frodo and the Ring.      

 But Frodo does not understand me – I've tried oh I have, but it seems the bond between the two Ringbeares is far stronger then the bond between to Hobbits.

Only last night I heard…It talking about us… about killing us and Him taking the Ring from our dead bodies… or what ever would be left of us…

I was more angry then frightened. I shouted and beat him, but Frodo pulled us apart, shouted and swearing at me telling me how stupid I was for doing such thing. Sméagol cowered behind him, but I could see the sneer Frodo could not. I began to explain, but no, Frodo wouldn't listen. He believed I had a grudge against It and would do anything to make Frodo understand how I felt about Gollum. 

It was no good he wouldn't listen nor understand.

"I won't release him" Frodo said turning away, "Come Sméagol".

I cringed. It pained me to hear Frodo speaking of Gollum as of he was his pet, his friend. I saw him sneer evilly as Frodo lead him away by the hand, before I could attack him again. I knew he was up to something, I could sense it and normally my senses were correct. 

Maybe I've have been spending too much time with the Elves.

My heart must have stopped beating when Frodo strayed from the path when we reached Minas Morgul. A strange eerie light lit the Black Tower where the Nazgúl dwelt I presumed. Sméagol did not say but I could feel myself shiver and quake upon the spot. Our 'Guide' wanted to lead us up some stairs that were cut into the mountainside. I looked up that them, at saw he had actually lead us true, but my trust in him did not grow. 

I turned to Frodo beside be – but he was gone!

I spun round and shouted before me feet could react – Frodo was running towards the bridge which lead to the Tower! I ran after him, Sméagol following and we dragged him back, tears of fear and relief in my eyes. 

No sooner after we pulled him back, struggling every step the Tower erupted. The strange eerie green glow that had clung to the Tower like some sort of ivy violently erupted out of the top of the Tower and into the sky. 

I heard Sméagol shriek, Frodo stopped struggling, and we stared. 

The statue of a Nazgúl on wings I realised with horror was coming alive! Quickly we took cover and covered our ears as the Witch King screeched. Beside me Frodo shouted too, and then I understood. This was the Nazgúl which had injured him on the Weathertop! It seemed so long ago now...

The doors of the Tower flew open and out poured countless Orcs and evil. Big trouble for whoever they where about to attack. My heart hammered in my chest – Aragorn! They were going to attack Gondor, his land by right!

We took the opportunity to start climbing the Winding Stairs and the start of Gollum's treachery and decent.

The Ring, the journey, the terrain, the lack of sleep all were taking its toll on Mr. Frodo. He slipped and nearly fell on me once. Above I heard Sméagol coo: "Be careful Master. The Stairs are dangerous, Long way to fall, very long indeed" 

He wasn't kidding.

I woke up to the sounds of heavy breathing and the patter of bare feet. Sméagol was moving around, I caught him watching me. Stupidly I asked him if he was sneaking around. His reply confused me so much I just switched off not really alert yet.

"I was sneaking, yes" he said. 

Ignoring his ranting I woke Frodo from his sleep with much regret. I knew he hadn't been sleeping well at all. The Ring was taking a hold on him. I was afraid for him.

"Come on Mr. Frodo" I said, "We need to move on"

He groaned and sat up, looking as pale and scared as normal. Well if you call recently normal. Hard to believe we didn't actually live here, that we lived hundreds of miles away in a small place called the Shire. My heart ached even at its name, I wished I was back there, not here in the land of darkness and pain.

Frodo needed some more Lembas bread – we only had one left… things were despite but I couldn't let Mr. Frodo waste away. I searched in my back for the food the very pack I've carried from the start…

I gasped – it wasn't there! The Lembas was missing! Frodo stared at me in disbelief.

I rounded on Gollum at Frodo' side. It had to be him, both Frodo and I were asleep…right? 

Gollum squealed and leapt away shouting something that made me stop. 

He doesn't like Lembas; in fact he won't even touch anything made be the Elves…

Why then would Frodo eat the whole Lembas? He certainly didn't look like he had eaten any.

I felt Sméagol brush my shirt and pointed to the ground. I followed his gaze – and there by my hairy feet were Lembas crumbs.

"Look Master on his shirt. He has been stuffing his mouth whilst Master was sleeping!" Gollum hissed, "Always eating he is!"

I shouted in defence – this was a lie, surely Frodo knew I wouldn't dare do such a thing like that. 

The argument raged but halted abruptly when Mr Frodo slumped to the floor. I rushed towards him and saw how tired he was and how weak. This was all Gollum's fault and the Ring – we had to do something about it.

Then I said something which I soon regretted: "Let me take carry it Mr. Frodo for a little while"

Frodo's eyes widened and with a shout he pushed me away. For a moment I thought he was going to draw Sting instead I heard Sméagol hiss: "I told you Master. I told you he would ask for it." He said "He wants the Precious for himself!"

My mouth dropped open – how could He say that? After all it was Him who wanted it; all I wanted to do was help.

I cried, I actually cried – surely Frodo could see how much harm Gollum's lies where affecting us! 

"I only want to help" I spluttered.

Mr. Frodo looked at me coldly.

"You can't help me Sam" he said, "Help yourself and go home"

Tears dripped down my dirt streaked face as Frodo and Gollum turned away and began climbing the stairs, leaving me behind, spilling my tears.

I couldn't believe what Sméagol had done; he had set the whole thing up, all so he could be alone with Frodo to take back his Precious! 

Curse him!

And Frodo did not see it! Why? Surely it was obvious. I felt betrayed, wounded; disheartened and broken knowing full well without me Sméagol would do something horrid to Mr. Frodo. But there was no way I could go back. The friendship between us was broken beyond all repair. If I went back to him now; under the influence of the Ring he'd probably kill me. 

What could I do? I was nothing but a little hobbit. Maybe Lord Elrond was right, maybe I shouldn't have come along. I should have stayed behind and maybe none of this would have happened. Maybe Boromir would be still alive and the Fellowship would have had here together. Whilst I would be at home with my Gaffer working in the garden or drinking in the Green Dragon not sitting here, weeping, lost, alone and frightened in the most dangerous place in the world. 

Bitterly I began to decent of the Stairs on the very long and dangerous joinery home. I probably won't make it there, with no food or water, alone and scarred witless. It seemed there was a choice of death ahead of me, starvation, dehydration or being killed by the enemy. Or judging by the state of these steps it would be the mountain which would kill me. 

A stair broke underneath my feet and I slide down a dozen or so on my rear, bouncing painfully down each one, there was nothing to catch a hold onto, I began to panic as I thought I would fall to my death before I leave left the Black Land of Mordor. Finally I stopped and landed hard upon an outcrop of rock which broke the staircase. I was nearly glad that I was alone for any others would my fall rather – hang on what's this?

My hand fell on something as I braced to stand, something you don't find in Mordor. A leaf, but no ordinary leaf it was a Mallon leaf! Dry, yes but from Lothlórien all the same, a reminder who had presented us with the Waybread. 

The Lembas! There it was scattered upon the rock, broken and spoilt. Gollum had betrayed us, he had set are wills against one another.

I realized suddenly I'd made a huge mistake. I must turn back and climb, climb to save Frodo!

The path wasn't hard to follow all I had to do was follow the broken trodden path and the muffled gasps of Mr. Frodo. My heart was hammering as in front of me I saw a light flash. I swore out loud – the whole cave was covered in sticky, long, thick cobwebs! I hated spiders even in the best of times, but the one who made all this must be huge! I just hoped I wouldn't met it any time soon…

Swallowing my fear I drew my sword Aragorn had given me which felt such a long time ago and I ran forwards where the light had been. Nothing greeted me but more webs and brittle bones under foot. Wait, what's this? There was something smooth under my foot and distinctly different. I picked it up and nearly blinded myself – the glass Phial of Galadriel shone in my hand. Frodo must have dropped it, but why? 

Armed with the light I followed the trampled path down a narrow steep corridor where I saw the webs that been cut. The light caught something ahead before my eyes even knew it was there. Sting lay at my feet, its blade it's bland not shinning of blue flame. thankfully. But why would Frodo drop this? It was his only weapon… Did that mean…? I didn't want to know. Arming myself with Sting I flew around the corner and stopped.

The biggest spider you could every imagine stood before me – it was wrapping something small up in sticky web. My heart lurched – it was Frodo! 

He was dead.

I screamed and shouted charging forward the battle was disorientating I couldn't tell which way up I was and my legs would not carry me. Wildly I fought the whole battle passing in a strange blur, blinded by my emotion and driven by hatred. Wildly I lashed out with Sting hopping to cause as much pain to the spider as possible. 

 Once she caught the blade between her pincers. Roaring I pulled back my hands clamped around Bilbo's old sword. I wasn't going to let go! 

Somehow her grip slipped and I was free with Sting still in my grasp. I ducked as she jumped upon me, rolling out the way of her many legs and stinger. I sliced the blade across her underbelly and she recoiled. Slightly shocked I stood and threatened her with more pain and blood. Surprisingly she turned and fled.

I dashed over to Frodo and pulled the webbing from his face. He was cold, pale and still. His face still wore the look of surprise when she attacked him. 

"Frodo!" I sobbed shaking him slightly. He didn't move, didn't speak or breathe. My tears were uncontrollable now – he was dead! My Mister Frodo!

"No, Frodo, please!" I begged "Don't go where I can not follow!" 

It was no use and I knew it, but I wouldn't believe it.

"Oh, Frodo why didn't you listen to me?" I said, "Why didn't you believe me? I was telling you the truth about Gollum all a long, and now…" I sobbed cradling him close. This was all my fault I should have tried harder. I should have stayed with him, not turned tail and ran away like a coward – oh Frodo! Why? 

I lost count how long I sat there clutching him, crying. I only stopped when something caught me eye. 

Sting glowed blue on the floor next to be. I snatched it up quickly not believing it. Things just seemed to go from bad to worse. 

With my hands shaking and my eyes red I removed the Ring upon its' chain from around Frodo's neck and quickly hid. 

Instantly I began to feel weighed down. 

The orcs were speaking in common tongue and found Frodo quickly, one kicked him and others laughed. Some however looked afraid.

"He's not dead" I heard one say, "she only poisons them, that's the way she like her food – still alive!"

I cursed myself: "Samwise you fool!"

"Take him to the Great Eye!"

Helplessly I watched them carry him away, I felt trapped and terribly guilty.

But I followed them/

I couldn't believe my luck! The Orcs were fighting amongst themselves; they didn't even notice me as I slipped past and into the Tower. It was dark in here, very dark and strangely cold. My eyes and ears were keen but I felt as if I had left my courage outside, walking only on adrenalin and my love for Mr. Frodo.

There were three orcs on the winding staircase, I pulled out both my swords and suddenly caught my shadow. I had an idea. I growled loudly and I heard the Orcs stop and back tread upon themselves - all they could see was my shadow!

I rounded the corner suddenly feeling braver and lionhearted, they looked at me strangely and groped for their weapons, but I was quicker. 

 I pushed them aside, down the stairs, off the stairs, anywhere as long as they were out of my path.

"That's for Mister Frodo!" I cried shunting one down the stairs and heard it fall away. "That's for the Shire!" I shouted knocking the second "and that's for my old Gaffer!" I screamed pushing away the third and final one. 

I ran on, ahead I saw a ladder leading up to a ceiling hatch. I scaled it quickly knowing surely this was the place where they would keep Mr. Frodo. Inside I saw an Orc leaning over him with its weapon drawn. With a shout I leapt forward and killed him with Sting.

Frodo was stunned by my entrance and instantly began to apologise once I had sat beside him and untied his bonds. 

"Oh San, I should have listened! You were right!" he sobbed "The Ring was playing with me Sam! You were right, Gollum was dangerous he tired to kill me – he led me into a trap with that spider."

I knew he meant well by these words but I couldn't stand the sight of seeing him nearly naked in this hostile land. 

I threw him the nearest piece of clothing I could find and he looked up at me stopping his stream of apologise. 

"What are these for?" he asked.

I sighed: "We can't have you going through Mordor with naught on but your skin" I said. Frodo shook his head sadly.

"There is no point' Sam. It's gone, they took the Ring!"

"No Mr. Frodo. Begging your pardon, sir I took it" I said my hand slipping into my pocket. "I thought I had lost you" I said with a degree of difficulty pulled the Ring out on its chain.

"Give the Ring" Frodo said cold stretching out his hand.

Instantly I felt something come over me… I didn't want to hand it over suddenly…I wanted it…I wanted to keep it…it was mine… my own ...my –.

Frodo snatched it away and the sensation was gone, the spell was broken.

"The Ring was appointed to me" he said. "Only I should carry it. It would destroy you Sam" he said gently patting my hand.

I looking into his eyes and saw the Hobbit I once knew was gone. Frodo had been changed by the Ring. I swore then and there that I would personally make sure that Frodo destroyed the Ring, even if that meant taking it from him. I would do it if it could bring back the Frodo Baggins I once knew back.

END


End file.
